


Three Arrows Farm

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Luke's Farm, Maia in Wolf Form, Snow, Three Arrows Farm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: This is for @fandom-madnessess as part of @womenofshadowhunters ‘s Femslash Holiday Gift ExchangeSome wintery fluff as Clary and Maia spend their first winter vacations at Luke’s Three Arrows Farm.Includes Maia in wolf form, cuddles, and mulled wine.





	Three Arrows Farm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



The cold pricked at Clary’s uncovered nose. Her steps were a bit heavy with the big snow boots. It was way too cold for her liking. She was only used to New York cold, where you could always escape by walking into a shop or into the subway to go home. This was not New York. 

This was Upstate New York, and though it did not seem that far, the difference for Clary was important. She had grown up with regular winter trips to the Three Arrows Farm, owned by Luke, where she would spend her winter break away from New York and mundane life. 

It was a tradition that she’d abandoned as she grew up and had wanted to see Simon, neither of them celebrating Christmas, and both of them enjoying the Jewish classic “chinese and a movie” version of Christmas Eve. She’d switched snow lands and rustic farmhouse for chow mein, movies, and Mario Kart, and she’d loved every second of it.

This was her first winter on the farm in ten years. She was twenty-five now, and she’d kicked Luke out of his wintering home to get two weeks of winter wonderland vacation with Maia. 

Clary buried her hands deeper into her coat, even if she was wearing gloves. She just wanted to go back inside and get mulled wine and watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas. They had the cassette version here, because the tv was too old for dvds. 

Maia had gone hunting. They didn’t need to go and hunt for food, but Maia had been itching to get into her wolf form and hunt for a while, back in New York. Doing so in Brooklyn was simply not possible. Even in the dead of night, there was too big of a risk of someone spotting her and calling animal control on her. She could risk it, for both herself and to preserve the secrecy of the Shadow World. 

She’d barely resisted for two hours after they’d arrived here. They’d parked the car in the driveway, and had taken out their bags. Maia had been visibly vibrating for the entire unpacking time. She’d finally given into her instincts and gone for a quick run. She’d been back three hours later. 

They’d postponed the trip to the nearby town they’d scheduled to get some food. Maia had still been buzzing with energy, and her instinct following the one to run into the snow, had been to change back into a human, grab Clary and get to the bedroom. Their first night had been spent in there, celebrating their first day of vacation with extremely enjoyable activities. 

They were five days into their vacation now, and they’d settled into some sort of routine. Maia went to run and hunt for a couple of hours every afternoon, and they settled on the couch or in bed for most of the rest of the day. 

Clary saw a brown figure a few yards away, running towards her and she grinned. Here came the love of her life. 

There was no escaping the feelings she felt when she looked at Maia anymore. She’d tried, for a long time, to tame that part of her and refuse that it was happening, that she wanted her, and that she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw her. 

Something about this winter trip had cemented Clary’s crush and liking into love. Maybe it was the simplicity of it all, away from New York and the Institute and the Pack, just the two of them, with only one suitcase, sharing clothing, sharing a bed, sharing meals and drinks next to the fireplace. Sharing a life. Maybe it was just the nostalgia of winters spent here with her family. Maybe it was both, and the comfortable turn their relationship had taken now, how it all spoke of family. 

The wolf was almost there now, and Clary grinned. Maia transformed back into a human the second she was about to hit Clary, wrapping her arms around her and sending them both tumbling to the ground. 

Clary felt the snow against her head when her hat was taken off by the fall, and chuckled at the wide-eyed look on her girlfriend’s face. She looked perfect like this, looking down at her, panting slightly, hair half full of snow. 

“Hey baby,” Maia whispered and leaned in to kiss her and Clary kissed her back for a moment. 

“You’re naked,” she pointed out, and Maia laughed. Everything about this made Clary fall deeper in love with this incredible woman. 

“I very much am, indeed. It’s a bit chilly around here.” 

Clary rolled her eyes and managed to stand up. She grabbed Maia’s waist and lifted her off the ground, smiling at her. Maia had grabbed the hat from the ground when standing up. Clary carried her bridal style back to the warmth of the farmhouse.

Maia’s body was warm still, incredibly warm. Wolves ran hot, and it was Clary’s favorite thing when she got cold at night. She could just cuddle closer to Maia and feel the warmth sip into her bones. 

They walked into the house and Clary put the woman down, before closing the door and starting to take off the numerous layers she was wearing. Maia grabbed a towel to dry herself off, and some clothes that were folded on a chair in the entrance, ready for her to come back from her run. She pulled on underwear and a big flannel shirt, and grabbed some fluffy socks with reindeers on them. 

Clary watched as she walked to the fireplace and added some extra wood in there so they would still be warm. Once down to some less warm clothes, Clary walked to the kitchen and took the mulled wine pot off the stove, pouring them big mugs of the delicious drink. 

They both settled back on the couch, Maia cuddling against Clary’s chest the second she sat down. She pressed a kiss on the runed skin above her breast. Clary gave her her wine and started the movie that had been ready to watch. 

“I love you,” she whispered into Maia’s hair as the woman shifted against her. 

There was a soft, happy sigh from Maia’s lips. For a second Clary wondered if it was because the wine was good or because she was happy. 

“I love you too, Clary,” Maia replied tenderly, and turned to kiss her deeply. She pulled away after a second. “These are the best holidays ever. We need to make this a tradition.” 

“We will,” Clary promised. “Winter at Three Arrows Farm, the very first of the Fray-Roberts family tradition.”

Maia reached to take the mug out of her hand, and grabbed the blanket, sliding to get under it. She kissed down Clary’s torso softly, wet tender licks over her slowly-heating up skin. Clary shivered.

“I love when you call us family,” Maia whispered, and proceeded to show her how much exactly she loved when Clary called her that.


End file.
